


Mango Pineapple Smoothies

by princesitka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mall AU, Pining Keith (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesitka/pseuds/princesitka
Summary: Where Keith works at an Orange Julius at the mall and Shiro works at the Verizon kiosk across from him and sometimes Shiro comes over and Keith gives him free smoothies and one time Keith slams his phone against a wall so Shiro can fix it.Based off my tumblr prompt.





	Mango Pineapple Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've already posted this on tumblr but I thought I'd post here as well!
> 
> Follow my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesitka) for more dumb prompts and lots of sheithy goodness. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R5R39WMI)

Everything had started out innocently enough.

At 18 years old and fresh out of high school, Keith had just started his first part time job to help him pay his tuition fees for the local community college he would attending in the fall. The job, being the only place that had called him in for an interview after he’d submitted his application, was Orange Julius, and Keith had smiled and lied through his teeth during the interview when he’d told the manager how he lived for their smoothies. Truthfully, he’d never had an Orange Julius smoothie in his life, but a week later he was standing behind the counter in a ridiculous looking visor being shown the mechanics of how to properly blend ice. 

His co-worker tasked with training him, Lance, had told him he probably should have gotten a job at Hot Topic instead, and Keith had just glared at him while hiding the fact that that had been the first place he’d applied. 

As his first day stretched into a week, Keith began to fall into the groove of being a professional smoothie maker. Ask the annoying customer what they want, stare into the void while they stand there with their mouthes hanging open and their children try to climb on the freshly cleaned counter, recommend whatever he thinks of first when they ask him what he likes best, argue with said annoying customer that yes that is the full price if you want a large, actually make the smoothie, and then probably go scream into the cooler or something later. He was staring down the blender and wondering how much it would hurt if he stuck his fist in and cranked it when he felt the presence of another living being approaching the counter.

“What can I get y- Oh.”

As Keith turned his head to acknowledge whoever had dared to approach his slightly sticky counters, his vision was graced by probably the only blessing God would ever give him. Aforementioned blessing stood in front of him in khakis and a black polo a little too tight for his incredibly sculpted chest and biceps, and if his smile got any brighter, Keith thought he might have to charge him for all the ice he was about to melt in the cooler. (And his heart, thank-you very much.)

“Hey.” He said, with a voice that Keith thought matched his appearance perfectly. Velvety with just the right amount of gruffness. “Can I get a large mango pineapple smoothie, please? And I work at the Verizon kiosk over there, by the way.” He threw a thumb backwards and over his shoulder, where the kiosk Keith hadn’t even realized was there until now stood. 

Keith started to reconnect the wires in his shorted out brain, trying to figure out why this beautiful man was talking to him, when he remembered that he was at his job and this man was asking for a smoothie and probably the 10% discount all mall employees get. 

“Yeah, okay.” He said, and turned around to start making what very much needed to be the best smoothie he’d ever made. Only his brain was still about 40% mush, so he was mainly operating on the memory of making other smoothies and not letting himself think too much about it.

After he finished his masterpiece, he handed it to the Verizon Adonis, who looked from the smoothie in his hand and back to Keith with confusion.

“What do I owe you?”

“On the house.” Keith announced dryly, and sort of zoned out when the guy thanked him and walked back across the way to his kiosk. 

 

In the months that followed, the Hot Verizon Guy, who’s name turned out to be Shiro (Keith had to ask Lance if he knew because apparently Shiro had told him during their first meeting at some point and Keith hadn’t been listening) had made it a habit to come and visit Keith at the good ol’ Orange Julius if they were both working. Sometimes it was on his break, and others when the mall was dead. Keith figured the amount of money Shiro owed Orange Julius for his free smoothies could probably feed a whole family for a year.

It was totally worth it though.

Somewhere along the line, Keith had even started recommending Shiro’s favorite smoothie, the mango pineapple, as his own to the actual paying customers. Lance had asked him how that was, since he’d only ever seen Keith drink plain water or crunch on ice, and Keith had told him plainly that he didn’t know him or his life or what he liked to drink when no one else was around. But of course, Lance noticed the way Keith picked at his black nail polish nervously when he was talking to Shiro, and how he not so sneakily pretended to ring Shiro up for his smoothie but then conveniently forget to take any money from him what-so-ever while blushing and tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

The question came one day while Lance was restocking the straws, and Keith was gazing out across the mall walk way towards the Verizon kiosk. Lance had finally decided he’d had just about enough of Keith’s pining, because god damn if he had to listen to Shiro say something about ‘how slow it is in here today’ and watch Keith nod and shrug and blush a little too much as he blended the ice for way longer than necessary, he was going to request a transfer to a mall at least 50 miles away from this one immediately. 

“Wha- No- I wasn’t even- Shut up, Lance!” Keith spluttered, slapping one of his hands on the counter. Lance only smirked and flicked a straw wrapper at Keith’s forehead.

“Uh, no, you totally were. Thinking about switching to Verizon, eh?” 

Keith narrowed his eyes dangerously, hand inching toward the knife used for cutting fruit.

“Do it, Kogane. Please put me out of my misery so I don’t have to watch you make eyes at Verizon Daddy any more.”

Lance was lucky that a fat man had decided he needed a smoothie at exactly that moment, or Keith wouldn’t have hesitated to give him the same treatment as the bananas.

 

For the first time in his life, Keith had to admit that Lance had a point. Why didn’t he just go talk to Shiro, instead of waiting for Shiro to come talk to him? Keith was a man of action, after all, and he wasn’t afraid of anything. Or at least that’s what he told himself as he glanced down at the flip phone clutched in his fist. He’d had it for about five years, well past when he should have traded it in for a fancy new smartphone. He just didn’t see the point, the phone worked and he didn’t really have anyone he wanted to talk to, anyway. But as a man of action, he needed a plan on how he was going to talk to Shiro on his own turf. Which led to him whispering goodbye to his faithful LG Chocolate in the walk-in cooler and throwing it against the wall as hard as he could.

Minutes later he was on his break and striding up the to Verizon counter, refusing to drop his gaze as Shiro sent another one of his sparkling grins his way.

“Hey! Coming to visit me today? What’s the occas-“

Shiro was abruptly cut off as Keith slapped the remnants of his phone down on the counter in front of him.

“Hello yes my phone broke, I’d like to get it looked at.”

Shiro carefully picked through the mangled plastic, glancing up at Keith with slight amusement. “How’d this happen?”

Keith shrugged and quickly looked in any direction but Shiro’s. “I tripped and it fell out of my pocket and got ran over by a truck.”

“Alright, well, let’s just get you something new then. Preferably with a Life Proof case.” 

Keith thought that sounded like a wonderful idea.

 

As he was scrolling through his new iPhone 7 later that evening, marveling at how nice it was to be able to just touch the screen instead of pressing the same button a bunch of times, he jumped when his phone buzzed in his hand and an alert dropped in at the top of his screen.

690-555-8967  
Hey, it’s Shiro from Verizon. Hope ur liking ur new phone :)

Keith smiled and clutched his phone to his chest, probably a little tighter than he should have.

His case may have been Life Proof, but no way was it going to be Shiro Proof.


End file.
